


They stuck me in a classroom (to count the time)

by quack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Size Kink, alpha!Geoff, omega!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quack/pseuds/quack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t everyday that you present your status in front of the hot senior that you have been crushing on since you moved to the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, but Michael Jones certainly relived that day of his life over and over. (A High-school AU where Michael wishes his life wasn’t a shitty coming-of-age American sitcom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in a couple of years, and I'm open to any comments! I know many people say this but the chapters will get longer, I'm just fleshing out and getting a feel for my Michael.

Realistically, Michael knew it could only go up from here. ‘Here’, being his current situation of a roaring heat in his belly and chest, hair mussed and cheeks flushed despite the cool wind outside – all telltale signs that he was presenting. His life wasn’t always like this, Michael thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the bathrooms, hoping that his slow walk will stop his scent from spreading as quickly if he had rushed. He was a good kid, he did pretty well, only been in detention once when he threw an eraser at Ray’s head, but honestly the bastard had asked for it. Things were easier back then he thought grimly to himself, gritting his teeth as he slowly slid along the wall of the hallway, he was unpresented then, and didn’t need to keep a diary of his dietary habits incase his bowel decided it hated another major food source – like the Shitacular (pun intended) Incident when he was 13 where he shat his pants in the street after eating some gelato bought on some shitty holiday pier. 

This is my life, Michael thought hysterically to himself. I am two weeks of 16 and I’m presenting in the middle of the day at school. It was times like this Michael thought about every expectation that currently lied on the result of this presentation. He couldn’t be an omega-he wouldn’t (they had been told as children that it doesn’t matter what you present as, everyone had equal opportunities but it was clear to Michael and everyone else that discrimination was pretty apparent against omegas not only in the workforce but in life generally). 

Michael heard the names that omegas were called and while it was a widely accepted thing that there was no scientific proof that omegas were weaker than any other status but after many centuries of repression and objectification of the omega class, many people were still of the mindset that omegas were supposed to be docile bed warmers for alpha and beta couples. 

“Oi! Jones!” Michael heard his name being shouted behind him. Please god no, he thought, shuffling quicker. What are the fucking chances that juniors had lunch this period he screamed internally, what are the fucking chances that of all the hallways that Burns and Ramsey would be walking down are the ones of the art block near the front of the campus. 

“Jones! I know you can hear me, what are you doing?” a rough grip jerked him around and Michael immediately made eye contact with the bane of his existence, Geoff motherfuckin’ Ramsey. “Oh,” Geoff said intelligently after a moment of staring, Michael’s potent scent invading his nose. “Well, um. You’re presenting”.

“No fucking shit,” Michael snapped, the flush on his face travelling down his neck, eyes darting between Geoff and Burnie. “Would you mind y’know – fucking letting me go so I can leave?”.

“Hey,” Burnie soothed, intervening between the two, eyes flicking between them. “Its okay, kiddo. We’ve both presented and we know what that’s like”. Michael rolled his eyes internally. It was pretty obvious they had both presented, their broad shoulders and slow gait stereotypical of alphas. If the stereotypical features hadn’t been enough, their thick honeying scent coated the entire hallway, seeping into the foundations of the building, like the alphas before them.

Michael scowled, his eye screwing up behind his glasses, and yanked his arm back from Geoff, rubbing it after the man let it go. “What is going on out here?” A familiar head of dark hair poked out of a classroom and Michael almost sighed in relief. 

“Mr Hullum, Sir. I uh- need help”. Michael piped up, eyeing the two seniors beside him. It was at that moment that every deity decided to punish Michael, and the first signs of his status became apparently. Michael wriggled where he stood, his cheeks sliding together easily, something lubricating them. In his half delusional, half hysterical mind, Michael thought that he had shat himself –again- for the first three seconds. It was after those three seconds where his “oh shit” somehow clicked for the other three occupants in the hall and they all took a breath of the most potent of an omegas scent – slick. 

Geoff and Burnie’s eyes flashed and they both stood up straight, shoulders broadening and chests puffing out. Mr Hullum snapped into action, pulling Michael down the hall immediately, his beta senses being pushed aside for the welfare for his favourite student. Michael’s legs stumbled and it only encouraged Mr Hullum to move into a slight jog. Michael stumbled again and he heard the growl of the Alphas behind him, he turned to look but his legs decided to give way and he screwed his eyes up right before hitting the carpet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael woke up swearing and sweating, his fingers slamming down angrily on his alarm clock that flashed 7:00 at him ominously. It had been a year since he had presented in front of Geoff and Burnie but holy god did he remember it. Rolling out of bed and rubbing his face, Michael jammed his glasses on and groaned loudly and wished for the millionth time that he was out of school and a multimillionaire. 

“Michael? Honey? You up?” His mum called, knocking on his door. “I heard you swearing honey, you really ought to watch your language! People don’t like that sought of thing”. Michael loved his mum, don’t get him wrong, but at the moment he couldn’t care what anyone liked. 

“Yeah Ma, I’m up,” he grumbled. Getting dressed for the day, he chowed down soggy toast and gulped down his orange juice, his mother kissing him on the cheek when she left for work, her nurse uniform on. 

When it became apparent that Michael couldn’t avoid going to school any more, he put his earphones in, backpack weighing down heavily with his school books that he carefully studied last night, despite Ray and Gavin’s disbelief (“But boi! We have to continue on with our reigning championship of-“ “Shut the fuck up Gavin, some of us actually have to study to pass school”). 

“Oi you smegpot, where were you last night? Me ‘n Ray had to make do with bloody Jeremy-“ Slamming his locker shut, Michael turned to greet the whining Brit.

“Suck it up dickface, you cant always have me to make your life a better place, even though I do brighten up your entire life through my amazing and charming wit.” Michael grinned, leaning up against his locker. “Besides,” he added, “wasn’t last night Geoff’s night with the Xbox? Y’know, being Sunday night and everything?”

Gavin squinted at Michael, “How do you know what days Geoff has the Xbox? You stalking him or summat?”

Michael rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing. “No idiot, you fucking whine about it all the goddam time. You talk about him more than enough which is why I know too much about your life then anyone would ever want to know”. 

Gavin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Ray slamming into him, causing them to sprawl over the floor. “Ray!” Gavin yelped, his lanky frame pinned under the other boy, “get up your git!” 

Ray stood up lazily, his short beta stature causing him to be taller than Michael’s omega and Gavin’s unpresented selves. “’Sup Michael,” he greeted, fixing his askew glasses while unconcernedly pushing Gavin down when he tried to stand up. “Don’t worry about last night, we have only just completely replaced you with a better looking model of man”. 

“Oh yeah?” Michael challenged, “Jeremy is my better looking model now is he?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Ray snorted. “I found my sister’s troll doll under the couch and me and Gavin unanimously decided that it was better than you.”

“It even has pink hair!” Gavin piped up, still sprawled on the floor, ignoring the curious looks people were giving him. 

“Get off the fucking floor Gavin, Christ.” Michael swore, then pushed him when he tried to stand up. Stumbling slightly, Gavin grinned victoriously when he regained his footing.

“Get off you mingy little twat!” Gavin yelped as Michael wrestled him to the ground.

“Picking on the foreign kid, are we Jones?” Michael immediately stopped, his eyes flicking up to meeting scruffy hair and an even scruffier face. “Have to say, I’m a bit surprised that you would be involved”.

“Oh, shut up Ramsey,” Michael replied, “I literally saw you rub sauce into his hair the other week”. Geoff smirked, eyes glancing over Michael’s sprawled form lazily. 

“You cannot prove that was me”

“I literally saw you with my own two eyes! Literally! I literally saw you!” Michael blustered, gesturing wildly. Internally, Michael was kicking himself, he had seamlessly risen to Geoff's bait and he was going to pay for it. 

“Calm yourself little omega, I was only teasing.” Geoff continued to smirk when Michaels face blushed bright red, arm falling limply to his sides. 

“Oh bugger off Geoffers, you’re making my boi all red” Gavin laughed at his ‘American brother’. “Besides, you are supposed to be in class aren’t you? Isn’t that why you left early?” 

Geoff sighed and rubbed his chin, “yeah, I’m coming back from having a piss. Miss Nicholas the bitch didn’t let me go before. I’d better be going back. Bye little omega.” He flashed a wink at Michael’s dumbfounded face and nodded once to Gavin and Ray. 

Ray turned to look at his two friends that were still sprawled on the floor. “Dude, he totally has a boner for you”.

“It’s definitely mutual,” Gavin teased, “Lil’ Michael got all flustered, didn’t you boi?”

“Shut the fuck up Gavin, you fucking moron. You have no idea what you’re talking about”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a smelly human and didn't upload this soon enough. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, kudos and bookmarks! You spoil me, really. Qx

“Oi, Michael!” The aforementioned Michael rolled his eyes and pivoted to turn and look crossly at Gavin who dashed behind him. 

“What, Gavin?” Michael sighed, his arms folding over his chest, scowl adorned on his face. 

“Don’t be so narky my lil’ boi! You know Geoffers didn’t mean anything by it! He’s a cheeky little sod, that’s all!” Gavin grinned at him, his sandy blonde hair defying gravity as it stood from his head. 

Michael rolled his eyes and turned to continue his path down to class. That was the issue, he argued to Gavin in his head, the issue is that Geoff didn’t mean it. He sighed and turned to reply to his British companion. “Don’t even worry boi, I’m just having a shitty day today, ‘s all”. 

Gavin ruffled Michael’s hair and shoved him lightly, “don’t even worry Michael, -say, you could come over tonight and play some games! That’ll cheer you up!”

Michael sighed theatrically, “how many times do I have to tell you Gavin, I work after school every day, Jesus Christ. Besides,” he added after a momentary pause, “Mum likes me home before 5 on a school night”. 

Gavin nudged into Michael’s shoulder companionably. “I know that boi,” he said quietly, “I just wanted to make sure that you know that the offer is there”. Michael smiled warmly at his friend, and then proceeded to knock him into the classroom door, grinning cheerfully when the boy then proceeded to splutter indignantly. 

Sliding into his designated seat at the front of Mr Marquis’ design technology class, Michael settled himself comfortably into his chair, excited to see what his teacher would start as their next project for the semester. 

“Alright class,” Mr Marquis began, “I know you’re all excited to continue on your independent projects that I said you would be doing this year-“ this was cut off by a shout by Blaine, who whooped loudly which caused his friends to laugh. “-Yes thank you Mr Gibson,” Mr Marquis rolled his eyes, which caused the class to laugh again. 

“Like I was saying,” he continued, “you wont be continuing with your individual projects, but will instead be partnering up with a senior from Mr Sarola’s class”. Instead of the muffled groans that Michael was making inside, excited chattering was flooding the class. 

“Sir?” Gavin raised his hand, an excited smile fixed on his face. “What would we be doing with the Senior class? I mean, we’re doing individuality within a community as a brief, and they are doing connection through identity and belonging…” Gavin trailed off, his face curious.  
“Good question Mr Free!” Mr Marquis exclaimed. “You will both be combining your topics to individuality and what effects in has on identity and belonging…” Michaels mind trailed off as he imagined what partner he would get. He would be so mad if his partner was lazy and expected him to do that work, he worked hard in this class goddamit, they all did and no shitty senior kid was going to ruin that for him”. 

Footsteps in front of his desk made Michael look up to a hat in front of his face. “Mr Jones has agreed to be our first victim!” Mr Marquis crowed. “Now Michael,” he ordered, “pick a name from the hat and they will be your partner for the duration of this project”. 

Michael hesitantly put his hand in the hat and pulled out the first piece of paper that got caught between his fingers. Unfolding it, he looked at the elegantly signed name that graced the paper. Ryan Haywood. Shrugging neutrally at the name, he read the name out loud at the prompting of the teacher. 

“Ryan Haywood”. Hearing muffled groans at the proclamation, Michael smirked victoriously. Ryan had a reputation of being one of the best students doing design tech and Michael knew that together they would create a project that would push his B to an A. Michel tuned out the chatter of the classroom and aimlessly doodled on his notebook.

“Nice picture”. Michael slammed the open book shut, hurting his own arm in the process. Looking up he caught the eye of none other than Ryan who stood with his hands in his pockets looking sheepish. “Sorry, I-uh, wasn’t trying to scare you”.

Michael muffled his scowl and forced a smile. “No issue” he mumbled. “I’m Michael and I guess I’m your partner for the whole project thing”.

Ryan smiled warmly, eyes crinkling at the edges. Michael hated him immediately. “No issue Michael. I’m Ryan and you will indeed be my partner for the ‘whole project thing’ as you so aptly put it”. Michael flushed pink. “Anyway,” Ryan cleared his throat awkwardly, and pulled a chair over that screeched loudly on the linoleum. He sat down and it made a muffled creaking sound. “That was the chair,” Ryan said quickly, “I swear on it. Trust me, you would know if I farted, my mum always says that she thinks I eat baked beans in my sleep my farts smell that bad. Not that baked beans are bad,” Ryan said quickly, cheeks flushing a deep pink as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve fucked this up haven’t I?”

“Naw,” Michael drawled. “You’re alright stud”. That simply caused Ryan’s stupid crinkly smile to come back and goddam did Michael need to stop spending time around hot older males who were stupidly geeky and had stupid smiles and stupid humor. Fuck his life, honestly. 

 

“What did you think of your partner?” Ray curiously asked later, arm swung over Michael’s shoulders because honestly Michael needed to invest in smaller friends. Where was Gavin anyway?

“He’s alright,” Michael shrugged, awkwardly adjusting his beanie. “Could be worse. His name’s Ryan anyway”. 

“Ryan? Ryan Haywood? Man what the fuck is with your luck?” Ray demanded, eyebrows furrowing, glasses sliding down his nose. 

“My luck?” Michael asked curiously, “what fuckin’ luck are you talking about Ray? Are you trying to imply that the fucking shitstorm that is my life is lucky? Are you actually kidding?”

Ray smirked and nudged Michael, his beta scent comforting the omega, a floating scent of limes and oranges intermixing with Michael’s own musk. “Ryan Haywood man. He’s the top of the Senior class, honestly Michael do you even leave your room?” 

Michael laughed loudly, opening his locker and grabbing his apple for lunch. He looked over at Ray who was a few feet down, his head bent while he replied to a message on his phone. A small moment of nostalgia swam through Michael, missing the times where he and Ray would spend every waking moment together. Shaking his head clear, he smiled as he thought of the time Gavin almost broke his toe by slamming it into a mailbox. Yeah, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Gavin is a piece of shit, Michael thought furiously. The little prick was sitting over with Ramsey, Burnie, Haywood and a bunch of other seniors; Not that Michael minded, Gavin could sit with and be friends with whoever he wanted, but the little bastard was sitting there, smirking at him while he waved them over. 

“What a piece of shit” Ray murmured; pushing his glasses up his nose. “He is a real life piece of shit. A trashcan would reject him he is so shitty, a literal trashcan would reject him”. 

Nodding furiously, Michael glared at Gavin who was still obliviously smiling and waving and if he thinks Ray and Michael are going over there then he has another thing coming. Gently steering Ray over to an empty table, Michael shook his head slowly at Gavin.

Any other person would have been devastated about friends obviously ditching them but Gavin simply grinning, flicked them off cheerily and shouted a “fuck you dickheads”. 

Michael looked at Ray who was furiously button mashing on his DS and shook his head slowly. He was friends with literal trash bags. Sighing sadly, he wondered why Haywood, Ramsey and Burnie didn’t turn around.


End file.
